


Not So Serious

by MaraJordyn



Series: Obey Me One-Shots [6]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28099455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraJordyn/pseuds/MaraJordyn
Summary: A short little piece about Lucifer being serious at work, coming home later in the day to seek some comfort and to let go a little.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Obey Me One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008207
Comments: 14
Kudos: 138





	Not So Serious

The D.D.D. in your hand quickly buzzed, startling you for only a millisecond before you smiled. _Right on time_ , you thought. He always called the same time every night, and on the off chance he was at home for once, he’d always have something planned to take its place. 

You decided to make him wait for three rings, wondering if you could envision the impatient and rather irritated look on his face. “Hi, Lucifer,” you answered, hearing a little indignant huff on the end of the line. You’d imagined right. 

“Hello,” Lucifer replied, the annoyance quickly melting away at the sound of your voice. “Everything alright at home?” 

“I think Mammon and Levi destroyed a table, but other than that it’s been relatively quiet.” 

A loud sigh crackled through the speakers. “I suppose that’s decent considering my siblings.” Then he went silent for a second, probably from focus, a fervent scribbling sound the only communication between the two of you. Then, flustered as he remembered you were on the line, he spoke back up. “Apologies, I’m just...” 

“Busy?” Leaning back in your chair, you crossed your legs under you and bit your lip. “How’d the meeting go?” 

“It went well. My proposal for an increase in RAD funding went smoothly. I think I convinced the board to take my advice in increasing taxation on witch-made goods by four percent, which could give us the needed increase we need to-...ah but I didn’t call you to talk about work.” 

You let out an impressed hum. “That all sounds like serious stuff.”

“Yes, but I did call you to get my mind _off_ work for a moment. What are you doing, currently?” 

Clearing your throat, you made your voice deeper. “Very serious stuff, immensely so. Numbers this, meetings that, mature responsibilities and whatnot.” The game device in your hand snitched on you by letting out a loud level-up sound effect. 

The demon of pride almost spluttered, letting out a loud laugh. “Oh? Well, I nearly forgot how prestigious you were, please forgive me from taking up your precious time, I know how busy you must be.”

“You’re lucky you caught me at a good time, Mr. Morningstar, it’s not everyday I have time away from my rigid schedule.” The corners of your mouth twitched as you were near breaking character. “However, your reputation holds you in high regard, so I might be willing to hear you out. What do you have to offer?” 

“Ah yes, right to business with you as always. My offer put is simply this; a drastic increase in gentle caresses, more one-on-one personal meetings, at your preferred destination of course, and a four percent increase in sweet embraces.” 

You scrunched up your nose and desperately wished you had been recording this conversation. “Only a four percent increase? Why, that’s awfully low for my standards, Mr. Morningstar.” 

“Quite right, quite right. How does twenty five percent sound?” 

Your heart swelled and you couldn’t help but let out some giggles, letting the bit go. Pressing your phone closer to your ear, you let out a satisfied breath. “I like it when you joke with me...” 

His voice went so soft you could hardly make it out through the receiver. “Truly?” 

You pressed your hand to your mouth for a moment. He always sounded adorable when he questioned simple things like that. “ _Absolutely_ . It makes me so happy to see you have a little bit of fun--to not take things so seriously every once and awhile.” _It makes me feel special_ , you kept to yourself. _To see a side of you most people don’t get to see._ Being suddenly so gushy filled you with embarrassment, so you changed the subject. “Are you coming home soon?”

“Just two more reports and I’ll be finished.”

“Almost there then! You’ve done a lot today, I’m proud of you.” He called the same time every night without fail, and subsequently, every night you told him how proud you were of him. Somehow, he always was touched, reacting like it was the first time he’d ever heard those words uttered in his life despite you having told him the night before, and the night before that, and every night before that up to the first time he’d kissed you. 

He was quiet for a long time, the noise of his pen and the flipping of paper came to an abrupt halt. Then a slight shuddering breath before he was back to himself. “Alright, I’ve let you distract me enough. The sooner I get these done, the sooner I’ll be home…”

“Back to work, Mr. Serious,” you teased. 

He scoffed. “I love you.” 

“I love you too. See you soon.” 

He hung up first, leaving you to shake your head with a smile on your face. Checking the time, you noticed it was indeed very late. You stretched, getting out of your chair to gather a few things for the night before heading off to Lucifer’s room, the place where you’d been sleeping more frequently. Stepping into his room left a chill shudder down your spine, and you headed towards his fireplace with your toes curled against the freezing hardwood flooring. You muttered a single word, the magical word Lucifer had taught you to get the fire ablaze, leaving the room with a new warmth. You let your body soak up the pleasing temperature before you changed into your pajamas. Fumbling through his drawers, you selected his proper night-time garments before settling them on the edge of his bed. And then you waited, occupying yourself with your D.D.D. before the door finally opened. 

Lucifer dragged himself in, shutting the door with a sigh, already working on removing the tie from around his neck. He sat on the bed with his back towards you without even speaking. Crawling over to him, you stood on your knees with your arms wrapping around his neck, your chin on his head. “There’s Mr. Serious,” you announced. “Welcome home.” You planted a kiss in his hair as your hands drifted down his chest as you helped him undo his top few buttons as he threw his tie to the side. 

“I’m exhausted,” he admitted. 

“I don’t doubt it.” You pressed your cheek against his. “I don’t know how you can handle so much responsibility and stay so uptight all the time. I’d simply die.” The muscles against his back and neck seemed tense, and you rubbed at a few pressure points with your hands. 

“Am I really _that_ uptight?” At one point he flaunted how professional he was, and only now did he ever seem to disfavor it. 

“Most of the time, but I love you for it. And you’re home now, so take time to relax.” 

A grin formed on his face as eyebrows seemed to unfurl from the consistent scrunch they’d been in. “Yes...” He turned his body to better face you, his fingers brushing against your chin. “Ah right, I did offer a twenty five percent increase in embraces didn’t I? Shall I start now?” 

Heat touched your cheeks. “I think you may.” You closed your eyes as his face came close, waiting for his soft lips to brush against yours. His kisses always left you tingling, addicted for more. 

And then his lips clamped around the end of your nose. 

You reeled back, your eyes wide, observing him in ample time for him to do it again, nomming on the end of your nose before going to your cheek. “ _Lucifer!_ ” You squealed, absolutely taken aback as he pretended to chew on your face. “What are you doing?!” 

“Not so uptight now am I?” He smirked, sending you into a flurry of giggles as he added noises to his display as he grasped the side of your face, pretending to aggressively eat you before kissing you on the lips at last. 

Your eyes nearly welled up with amused tears. “ _Never_ in my mortal life did I think I’d see you do such a thing.”

A flicker of doubt rushed behind his eyes. “Did you hate it?” 

To answer him back, you did something simple. You leaned forward and wrapped your lips around the end of his nose before popping your mouth against his neck, your fingers jammed into his waist. 

It was the moments like these you truly cherished. You loved Lucifer because he was mature, gentlemanly, sensible. But these moments, the ones where he felt safe enough to break character, the ones where it was okay to not be so serious, these were the ones you’d remember the most.


End file.
